A Night Out
by SiriusObsession
Summary: A young Boo Radley spends a night walking about the town, reflecting. Short drabble.


**(A/N) I had to write a story from Boo Radley's point of view for my Honors English class, and I thought I might as well share it here. I hope you like it!**

I peered out the window of the place I called home – for lack of a better word. It was very late, as it had to be for my activities, the moon barely shining through the summer haze. It was the opportune time to go out.

I tip-toed quietly through the house, my footfalls deafening to my hyper-sensitive, adrenaline charged ears. I twisted the doorknob slowly, pushing at the heavy door and cringing at the sound that was not unlike fingernails dragging across a chalkboard. I didn't allow myself to believe that there was anyone in this place who really cared whether I left or not, but I had found that often it is better to fabricate adventure than to face an indifferent reality. The door closed securely behind me, a sense of freedom – however fleeting – coursed through me.

This feeling of reckless abandon couldn't last long though, as I then turned to face a town that judged me relentlessly. I knew the things people said about me, my brother wasn't afraid to fill me in on the filthy talk of the town, and even though I knew these things he was still not keen on me running about Maycomb in full view, so I stayed inside. That is, until night fell. Walking down these deserted paths, feeling the warm evening breeze as it brushed my face, listening attentively for the occasional hoot of a screech owl – it was a peaceful way to spend my lonely evenings.

Some nights I could almost pretend I was somewhere else: a city, a town, a country even where nobody knew my name and nobody pretended to know me. I was anxious to leave this place; surely my brother was itching to get out too. I often wonder where he'd be now if I'd just gone and died right alongside my father. Surely he wouldn't choose to be here.

Anyway, these were not the right thoughts for my evening stroll. They tainted my good spirits. These were meant to be my few moments of happiness. I was meant to be carefree.

This carefree attitude is what lead to one of the rumors about me that seemed to spread like wildfire around here. I couldn't help my curiosity. I was born a curious child, and remaining cooped up did precious little to tame this tendency. It only made me notice things more. I pondered the shadows of trees the pale moonlight cast faintly on the ground. I made note of every crack in the road and began picking out patterns that could only make sense to me.

So, naturally, I took notice of a soft light emanating from a home just a few yards from me. I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Before I knew it, my feet had led me to the window of this house and I was peering inside. The source of the light was a small candle sat on the bedside table of this bedroom. A lady sat on the bed, her knitting in her lap. I studied the lines of her face and my imagination ran wild with the potential stories of this woman's life.

So caught up in my dream world, my reverie was only broken by a high-pitched shriek; she had taken note of my presence. Not to mention, my staring. She scrambled to hide amongst her blankets, as if I posed some sort of threat that they would provide her protection from. She shook a bony fist in my direction.

I backed away slowly, stricken by my shock. I tripped over a clump of dirt, awakening me from my daze. I ambled to my feet and ran with everything in me back down the road to the house I begrudgingly called my own.

I threw the door open when I reached it, giving up any pretense that anyone minded where I'd been. I leaned against the door for support before opting to slide slowly to a sitting position on the floor. My breaths heaved from my chest laboriously and my heart threatened to beat straight out of my body. When my panic subsided, I let out a bitter, humorless laugh.

Wonderful, I was back at last to the establishment that felt more like a prison than prison itself ever had.

This thought defeating me, I crumpled further to the floor, curling up and falling into a fitful sleep.

**(A/N) Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
